Silver
by fictionreader23
Summary: Rohan never thought he'd ever get to see a god and the royal family on the same day. He thought it was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced, but he was wrong. What came after that day was something that will change his life completely. Strange will become the new normal for him. (Takes place near the end of SmallvilleX Evolution Year 2:1: Crusade).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfiction story and I am very excited to write it. This story takes place in the same world as ben10987654321s SmallvilleX: Evolution world. Most of my ideas for this story come from other things but what story doesn't, am i right? Anyway, this takes place a little later of SmallvilleX: Evolution Year 2.1**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rohan and the other citizens watched as the Son of the Saviour stepped into the giant metal bird with the other visitors and the princess. Rohan still didn't understand what it was or how it could fly, not that he or anyone else cared since it brought them their god here. When the opening closed, the metal bird started to rise and everyone was in awe as they saw it fly off into the distance. In all of Rohan's life, he'd never thought he'd see anything this bizarre on Nova Roma. Sure they believed in powerful entities, but who could say that they've ever seen one in person? As the other citizens started to return home, Rohan looked through the crowd and saw his best friend Nicholas still staring up at the sky. Rohan turns toward his parents.

"Mother, Father, can I meet you home later," He asks them. "I want to speak with Nicholas."

Just before his mother said no, his father put a hand on his mothers shoulder and turned to him.

"Sure, just be home in time for dinner."

Rohan nodded and walked up to where his best friend was. Nicholas was one of the few who were still staring at the sky

"So," Rohan says. "That just happened."

Nicholas finally turns to Rohan.

"I know, the princess is way more beautiful up close." Nicholas answers.

"I was actually thinking of all of us seeing one of our gods for the first time in forever."

"Oh yeah, that to."

Rohan laughs.

"Well," Rohan puts a hand on Nicholas's shoulder. "I'm going home, try not to stay out here too long. Your family will think you've gone missing."

Nicholas laughs with Rohan.

"Okay, we're still going to go rock collecting tomorrow right?" Nicholas asks.

"Yes of course, like we always do. I know how obsessed you are with rocks."

Nicholas raises an eyebrow jokingly. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Only if your you."

Before Nicholas could argue, Rohan turned away and headed home. He still couldn't believe how crazy today was. Not only did he get to see the royals for the first time, but also the son of the child of the stars as well. Rohan couldn't blame Nicholas for paying more attention to the princess, though. Everyone boy his and Rohan's age were practically in love with her, or at least the idea of her. Hell, even many of the girls looked at her in admiration and lust. Rohan was still surprised because the god he saw wasn't what he expected. Rohan always thought gods were all powerful and above all, but he was actually very noble and kind for a god. He actually seemed humble, almost like he didn't think he deserved the attention. Although he guessed things were different wherever he came from. Wherever that was interested Rohan, the clothes him and the other outsiders were wearing were strange. He'd never seen material or colors like those before.

As he approached the door to his home, he couldn't help thinking that tomorrow won't be ordinary either. He could already imagine everyone still whispering about today's events.

* * *

Rohan woke up to his little brother and sister jumping on his bed and on top of him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Rohan complained clutching his side.

His brother and sister both giggled at his complaining.

"Mother is making breakfast." His sister, Maya, told him.

"And you couldn't have just told me from a distance"

"We could have," his brother, Cyrus, told him. "But Maya said this would be more funny."

"And it definitely was."

Both of them left the room before Rohan could throw his pillow at them. Rohan got up, rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and headed to where his family was eating breakfast. He took a seat next to Maya.

"I can't believe we got to see an actual god in person," she gushes. "He is much more gorgeous than any story I've heard of him"

"I heard he's so strong, he could lift all of Nova Roma with his bare hands." Cyrus adds.

Rohan rolls his eyes, he was getting tired of how much his sister kept talking about the son of the saviour. Sure, he was excited to see a god in person, and yes he wished their god and the princess stayed longer. Though, Maya kept going on and on until their mother had to put her to bed. He hoped she got tired but apparently he was wrong. Their mother steps in.

"Now I heard that his father would eat kids if they didn't finish breakfast. He'd start on the toes and work his way up."

Maya and Cyrus looked at their mother with fear. Lyla gave the twins a stone cold look before she started laughing. Then the twins laughed with her, lastly Rohan and his father laughed a little. Rohan finishes his food and gets up.

"I have to go, I told Nicholas I'd help him collect more rocks today."

"Again?" His father, Darius, asks. "Isn't that like the 3rd time this week. That friend of yours has a very odd obsession with rocks."

"He lives in a house with 5 sisters and his mother, he needs his own hobby."

* * *

Rohan saw Nicholas waiting on the beach. Rohan knew that his father was right, Nicholas had an obsession with rocks but everyone has their own obsession. Besides, Nicholas and Rohan have been friends since they were little, if Nicholas was in then so was Rohan. Nicholas saw Rohan walking towards him, Rohan waved his hand and Nicholas waved back.

"Glad you came." Nicholas said.

"Are you kidding," Rohan said excitedly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, what better way to spend a beautiful day finding imaginary rocks instead of doing an honest days work."

"Ok, very funny."

"So, where do we start. Last time, we looked closer to the forest.

"Yes, but you can find all kinds of rocks on the beach. I was thinking this time we could split up, you can look to the east of the beach and I'll look west."

"Ok, I hope we actually find something. I don't want to repeat a few days ago where we found nothing."

"Of course not, we had a god and a princess come to our homes on the same day. I've got a feeling we'll find something good."

Rohan said nothing, but he just decided to follow his friends lead since he obviously knew what he was doing. Rohan and Nicholas split up as they would, with Rohan looking East. He started just staring down at the sand while walking. It was at this moment that he wished he brought a stick to look through all this sand. When he and Nicholas searched the forest, he used a walking stick because it helped him with the search and it made him feel more adventurous. Now he had to search through miles of sand with nothing. His luck changed when he finally found a small green rock hiding in the sand, it may not have been much but at least it was one. Just when Rohan was about to pick it up, a bright flash got his attention. He looked up and from a distance he saw a bright red glow. It died down after a few seconds, Rohan wanted to run back to Nicholas and tell him they should leave. Though Rohan always had a bit of curiosity growing up, he walked towards where the glow came from.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Rohan called out.

No answered, as he got closer he saw a wide slant circle in the sand. It was as if something big hit the beach, but all Rohan saw was a rock. It wasn't even a big rock, it looked about the size of a regular rock. At least that's what Rohan thought, he wasn't actually the rock expert. He probably should get Nicholas but he was already so close. He was actually nervous once he got close enough but he didn't know why. The logical part of his brain told him there was no way something so small could give off such a big glow. On the other hand this rock was found in the middle of the sand crater, and just yesterday he saw the princess and one of his gods in person for the first time. So he guessed anything was possible at this point. He reached down and slowly drew his arm out. He tapped on the rock a few times, then picked it up.

"Ok, maybe I was just overreacting."

Rohan looked more closely at the rock. It was silver covered, with jagged edges and small bits of metal all around it. It almost looked like a few Nicholas kept at his home, I think he called them greenlight or grammight. He wasn't sure he stepped out of the crater and started at the rock in his palm. Just when he was about to head back to Nicholas, something unexpected happened. Small silver spikes popped out of the rock and drove right into his hand.

"Ahhhhhh." He yelped in pain.

It didn't stop there, the spiked tore open a hole in Rohan's hand and the rock went right into the opening. Rohan was so scared he tried using histone hand to get it out, but it didn't work. That's when his hand started to turn the same silvery color as the rock. He waved his arm around but it didn't go away, in fact once the silver covered his whole hand it moved up to his arm. He tried waving again but he couldn't move his arm so he grabbed it with his other arm. His hand felt solid metal when he touched the arm, it wasn't just silver colored it turned into silver itself. Even the clothes he was wearing were turning into silver.

After seeing the silver move to his chest, he was in so much panic he fell down into the sand. The silver spread faster to the rest of his body. Before it reached the rest of his head, he looked down at his immobile silver covered body. The silver started to grow, almost like his body was underwater in a river but with silver. It was covering him in some kind of cocoon. The last thing he saw before he became unconscious was everything turning red.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, so this is the start of my 1st fanfiction. I never read the Marvel and DC comics as a kid, I'm more of a movie and TV show kind of person. Sometimes I wish I had because I would know about the different versions of heroes in the comics. I did once read this comic where The Hulk had to fight almost all of the Marvel heroes. Anyway, I chose Nova Roma because I think there's more of a story here. Another person besides Amara developed a story. Next time, Rohan situation will change his life.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicholas was having a good day, especially after what happened yesterday. The love of his life and one of his gods show up in the town with regular citizens like himself. Everyone was talking about that moment where their God made that speech and showed how much he cared. The only thing everyone was upset about was that he and the princess, the most beautiful woman in the world if anyone asked, had to leave so soon. He wished they could stay, as soon as he saw the princess all he wanted to do was walk up to her and tell her how much he loves her. Of course, that was just wishful thinking, he knew that that would never happen. His sisters felt the same way as him when they saw the god. This morning, all they did was complain about how the most gorgeous man they had ever seen had to leave and they had no idea where.

He guessed things would just return to normal, the royals stayed in their palace above, the peasants and slaves stayed below, and the gods returned to the beyond. At least he'd still get to spend time with his best friend, rock collecting wasn't the same without Rohan. Everyone always thought that Nicholas obsession with rocks was weird, but not Rohan. He understood how important this was for him, especially after what happened with his father. He reached down and picked up another rock, as he examined this one he felt happier. Judging from the texture and pattern on it, it looked like an Igneous stone. He has only ever found three so far, he put it in his pouch he brought. He stood up and was about to keep going ahead.

"Ahhhhhh."

Nicholas turns around. That scream came from the other side of the beach, which could only mean one thing.

"Ro."

Nicholas starts running to where he heard his friend screaming. He kept running until he finally found it. What he saw wasn't his friend, in fact, he didn't know what it was but it made his eyes grow wide. It was basically a giant piece of metal, it looked big enough to fit a body in. It was like a silver Sarcophagus, but it had nothing a traditional one would have, Nicholas couldn't even find an opening. That wasn't even the strangest part. What was even more unusual was that it was glowing red. The glow was going in and out slowly. Nicholas looked around trying to find his best friend.

"Rohan? Come on, where are you? Ro?" Nicholas shouted.

Nicholas had so many questions. Where did this come from, did it kill his friend, how could something this big not have been noticed before, did the God and his friends leave it behind?

Out of curiosity, Nicholas leaned forward to try and find anything else that made sense. He thought this thing might be a boulder that broke off from the volcano, but he doesn't remember hearing anything about it from his village. Besides, why would a boulder be so far away from the volcano. Or maybe it was from the volcano and it was glowing red because of the magma, but why would the red go in and out? Nicholas reached his hand out slowly to see if it felt hot. He was actually scared that he would lift this over and find Rohan's crushed body under this thing. He looked down and didn't see any blood around it.

His hand touched the surface and was glad it wasn't hot. However, it was a little warm, maybe that's just from being out in the sun for a long time. He decided now was the time to see what was underneath. Nicholas put both his hands on the bottom and tried to lift but he was struggling. Nicholas felt like he was trying to lift a cart full of barrels. After so much strain, he gave up. He rested his back against the metal thing to take a breath. He looked up at the sky.

"Great Gods," He breathed heavily. "If you can hear me, please tell me what this thing is and what it has to do with Rohan. Give me an answer and I'll be yours until the day I die." He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but it couldn't hurt to try. After all, if a god could show up in your home anything is possible right?

After a while of just sitting there, he stood up and decided to try something else. Maybe the royals would have answers for whatever this is. If not then he feared the worst and would have to tell Rohan's family, Remus's, that their son is gone. Just when he was about to move, something new happened. The giant piece of metals red glow was going in and out at a faster pace. The metal was now blinking red and Nicholas didn't know whether that was good or bad. He held his arms in front of his face, but instead of an explosion. Through the peaks through his arms, the red glow stopped. He lowered them and saw the outside of the metal was caving in.

The rock was growing smaller and it looked like it was being crushed. Once that was over, Nicholas went back to the metal thing to see what would happen next. Suddenly, a hand shot out of it and made Nicholas fall backward in fear. Then another hand shot out and made a tear in the middle. Both hands grabbed the ends of the tear and pushed them apart. Nicholas was afraid that this thing created some kind of hideous monster with sharp teeth and ugly skin. Instead, the head of his best friend popped out of the opening gasping for air. Nicholas has never been more confused and scared in his life.

"Ro?" Said Nicholas.

* * *

Rohan took in the air like it was fresh. Waking up inside a metal rock wasn't the best way to wake up.

"Ro?" A voice spoke. Rohan turned to his left and saw Nicholas lying in the sand, eyes widened in surprise. Obviously, they both didn't understand what was going on. Rohan looked down and saw he was still sitting in the metal that wrapped around him. He started to get up and his legs broke the rest of the top, making it shatter like glass. He stepped out of it and ended up tripping into the sand. Nicholas backed away farther, Rohan could still see he was afraid.

"Nicholas, it's me." Rohan said. He stands up and held his out, offering to help his friend up. Nicholas still looked skeptical.

"How do I know you didn't just kill the real Rohan? How do I know your not some trickster or evil sorcerer?" Nicholas asked. While this person looked like Rohan just by looking up at him, Nicholas wasn't ready to believe it was him. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he had to be sure. "Which one of my sisters have you been in love with for a long time?"

"What?" Rohan was confused, his best friend still didn't believe him for some reason.

"If you really are Rohan, you would know the answer. So which sister?

Rohan rolled his eyes. "Lyla, your second eldest and I stopped loving her when I was always had this amazing smile that made me feel so dreamy and-"

"Ok, ok, it's definitely you. Only you would talk about her that way."

Nicholas took Rohan's hand and was pulled up. They both looked back at what was left of the giant metal rock.

"Ok," Nicholas broke the silence. "I have hundreds of questions, and even hundreds more after that. So I'll just start with the easiest one, what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I just saw you come out of a giant glowing metal rock, and yesterday we saw a god and the princess leave in a giant metal bird with other outsiders. My mind is pretty open at this point."

Nicholas had a good point, he was the only one mad enough to believe any of this. Rohan told Nicholas everything that happened after they separated to right now. Once he was finished, he waited to see how his friend would react. So far, he looked like he wasn't afraid anymore but he didn't say anything. The silence was killing Rohan.

"Are you ok?" Rohan asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Nicholas said. "I just have one more question. I promise it's as important as the first one, out of all the thousands in my head."

"What is it?"

Nicholas took a deep breath and looked Rohan right in the eye. "Are you a god now?"

"What?" Rohan wasn't expecting that. He saw his friends face became serious, waiting for an answer. Honestly, Rohan didn't want to be a god, the idea of having the power to kill and hurt others scared him. Sure gods can be merciful, but he also knew that power corrupts people. He was told of the stories of Selene, and how her magic made her evil and others rose to overthrow her. Nicholas serious face dropped and he started smiling and laughing, which annoyed Rohan. "Not funny."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." Nicholas hunched over, putting his hands on his knees. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"This is serious, what if this thing turned me into a monster? What if the monster in me is resting right now and waiting to come out? What if-"

"What if the only way to stop this monster is to lighten the mood with a joke?"

"Don't mock me!" Rohan's annoyance was replaced with anger.

Nicholas held his hands up. "I wasn't, I was just trying to-"

"Trying to what, make me forget that I was trapped in a chunk of metal that was a small rock when I touched it!" Rohan was pacing back and forth, still freaking out over what happened. The rational part of him told him not to yell at Nicholas when he was just trying to help. However, Rohan was paying to the irrational part of him to panic and be afraid. "How can you laugh at this, you don't even know what this is. I just wanted to go out and find rocks with you, but instead I had something happen to me. I don't know what it was, but I know how it felt and no one could understand this feeling. Not them,"he pointed to Nova Roma. "not you," he shoved his finger into his friends chest. "probably not even this thing." He pointed at the remains of the giant metal thing, but something happened when he pointed.

At an alarming speed, something thin shot out of his finger and impaled the outside. Both him and Nicholas looked at it, open mouths and wide eyes. After a minute of staring, Nicholas was the first to move forward. He approached the remains, crouched down and pulled out what came out of Rohan's finger. Nicholas saw that it was a small double edged blade, same silver as what it impacted. If this blade had a hilt, it would have made a perfect dagger. Nicholas turned and looked at Rohan, both were still in shock. Nicholas said the only thing that came to his mind

"Is your finger a god?" Nicholas asked.

* * *

**Authors note: Chapter two is finished. Sorry about the delay, kept getting distracted and I was lazy. Anyway, a lot of questions this chapter, some will be answered next chapter and others later on in the story. Obviously, Rohan isn't taking this so well, but hey if you were in his shoes would you? Other than that, who else is excited to know more? If you are, leave a review/comment. Next time, Rohan and Nicholas work out a plan.**


End file.
